Pompeii
by muriel680
Summary: Donna Noble remembers, and something amazing happens.


It had been a normal day for Donna Noble. A rather good one too. She had finally gotten a new temping job, met Shaun, and she finally had the time to join her granddad up on that hilltop of his and listen to him prattle on about the stars. But she still felt… empty. Like there was the great big hole in her life, and no matter what she tried to fill it with, it was still there. It had started a few months ago when she woke one day and all her memories of the last year or so where gone. She knows the basics of what happened, sure, but only what her mother and Granddad told her. She knew that her late fiance- Lance- was cheating on her, and so they canceled the wedding and that after that she… traveled? She wasn't sure where, or what she did in whatever corners of the world that she had swanned off to; her family refused to tell her, but she did get one thing out of her Granddad; that she made a difference. She was never sure what he meant by that. What could she have done that made a difference? After all, she was just a temp from Chiswick.

Donna flopped down on her bed with a huff. She was frustrated with not understanding herself. And she was incredibly tired of not knowing why she was so unexplainably homesick. She rolled to the side of her bed to look at the stars through her window. She was doing that a lot lately, looking up at the stars. She felt an odd feeling when she did; like she wasn't quite used to view them this way. Like she was missing out on whatever was happening up there. It was the strangest feeling, she thought. Shouldn't she be used to seeing them this way? And when had she started believing in all that alien nonsense anyhow? She was starting to sound a bit like her Grandad, not that she minded.

These thoughts and feelings followed Donna for around an entire year. In this time she had married Shaun, and finally moved out of her mother and Grandad's house, although she went and visited when she could. She didn't have a job these days. Didn't need one really. She had won the lottery soon after she got married, and traveled the world with her husband. She loved it, although she sometimes wished that her travels were a bit less nice and tidy and a bit more adventurous. It was on one of these travels, that something extraordinary happened. She remembered.

It wasn't something simple or ordinary like how most make it out to be, no. She had been in a museum that was built to commemorate the tragedy of Pompeii, and there was a certain artifact on display that made her start. The exhibit was teaching how the families in the city had each worshiped household gods, and often had small statues of them in their homes. The statue they had on display was recovered was from a house not too far from the city itself and was found interesting because the figures on them did not resemble any of the ancient gods they had heard about. It looked like Donna. Well, Donna and some skinny bloke in a suit.

When Donna saw this exhibit, she first thought it was some sort of practical joke, but who did she know that would pull something like this? And then she started thinking about Pompeii, about fire and ancient claims of 'gods', and a big lever with a sense of great sadness and dread coming with it. And finally, she thought about that man carved in there next to her. He looked so familiar. Why though? She had never seen him before in her life, and yet she felt like she had known it for all of it. She kept thinking kept trying to piece everything together. She was still wondering about all of this when she went back to her hotel room. The man, the lever, Pompeii it was all connected somehow. She was getting a headache at this point, but she didn't care. She felt that she had to find out who that man was. She needed to know. And suddenly she did. He was the Doctor. They traveled together. Where? All of time and space. They saved people, they saved whole civilizations and planets, and then Donna Noble, the temp from Chiswick, saved the universe. She knew what her grandad meant now. She had made a difference, a great big one.

She frowned, remembering what the Doctor had done to her. How could he? She wasn't as mad as she thought she would be, though. She still had the Doctor's mind and knew that it was the only way, even though it had been painful for both of them. Her head still heart. She knew it would. She knew a lot of things now. But she could never have guessed what would happen next.


End file.
